Mobile cleaning robots can autonomously perform cleaning tasks within an environment, e.g., a home. Many kinds of mobile cleaning robots are autonomous to some degree and in different ways. For example, an autonomous cleaning robot may be designed to automatically dock with a base station for the purpose of charging.